Game Time!
by NightfallSky
Summary: AU. Sequel to Invitation. RokuShi, SoKai, and RikuNami. It's finally the night of Namine's birthday party. Roxas gets a weird feeling that something's going to happen... Will it turn out to be good, or bad?


**Thank you for clicking this story!**

**Yes, you read the summary correctly. This is the sequel to my first fic called Invitation. Okay, at first I didn't plan to write any sequel, 'cause I simply had no idea what would happen in Namine's party later on. But one day, the idea just came to me, so I went on writing and writing, and voila!**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted Invitation. You're the best! Thanks to your encouragement, I decided to continue! So here is the sequel, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...but the plot of this fic is mine, okay?**

**Random: 1st story (Invitation) and 4th story (Game Time!), 1 and 4, number14, Xion! Yay! XD**

* * *

><p>Roxas yawned as he stood near the corner. Namine's birthday party had been going on for almost two hours now. Not that he was getting bored- he just hadn't been getting enough good night sleeps lately.<p>

The blonde boy decided to go to the drink corner, hoping that some fruit punch could refresh him. After he took several sips of the drink there, he felt two hands from behind tapping his shoulders lightly. Roxas blinked and turned around to find Xion smiling sheepishly at him.

The girl looked very beautiful tonight. Like what Roxas had imagined days before the event, Xion wore cherry blossom pink-colored dress which went above her knees with velvety ribbons on each sides, added with elegant gloves of similar color. Her raven hair was slightly curled on the tip. She also put on light make-up. The style was rather simple, but Roxas loved it nonetheless. When he came to her house earlier, he thought he just saw a princess walking down the stairs.

Roxas blushed slightly at the sight of his best friend (and crush). His hand went to his blue and white line-patterned necktie, tugging it a bit, as if it would make him more comfortable. Apparently this had become a habit of him for tonight. He did that once when Namine gave him a thoughtful wink after seeing the two enter the hall together. The next time was not long after that, when he heard some juniors talking about how he and Xion looked like a perfect couple.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to leave you alone. Kairi was so enthusiastic about telling me something, so I had to listen until she's satisfied," Xion said apologetically.

"No problem," Roxas smiled kindly in response.

Xion stepped a bit closer. "It was Sora who saved me by the way, maybe I should go thank him later," she whispered and the two laughed.

"Oh yeah, Roxas, do you still have that keychain they gave us when we got here?" Xion asked as she showed hers, a silver lock keychain decorated with blue glitters on her hand.

Roxas checked his pocket and took out a golden key-shaped keychain which somehow resembled a sword. "I do, why?"

"Kairi said we'll need them to play a game."

"Game? Aren't they just souvenirs?" Roxas asked as he played the keychain on his hand. Xion shrugged before taking his keychain and comparing it with hers.

"I think, keys are meant for boys and locks are meant for girls. I saw Tidus' is a blue key, while Kairi's is a red lock. Sora got a key, too."

"That's interesting, now I'm curious about-" Roxas didn't get to finish his sentence because he was cut off by-

**"Ladies and gentlemen! It's... GAME TIME!"** Namine's unusually energetic and MC-like voice was heard. The guests looked at the stage half-surprised. There, Namine -in a light pink dress decorated with white and red roses corsage on waist part- stood with a mic in hand.

"Wha-?" Xion blurted out.

Namine giggled. "Hehe, I'm sure you enjoyed the food, right? Now I'd like us to play a cool game together~! What game, you ask? It's called..."

"I don't know but I have a strange feeling about this," Roxas said quickly in a worried tone.

"...Find your **soulmate!**"

Everyone gasped. Some in surprise. Some in amusement. Some in shock.

"What?" Namine's eyes narrowed.

The guests started chattering with each other.

"I'm the one who planned this so everyone with keychains are playing no matter what!" Namine said bossily.

**"WHAT-!"** Tidus' shout echoed through the hall right when the crowd fell silent for a moment. He then looked down in embarrassment.

Namine cleared her throat. "Let's start with the instructions. May I ask everyone to take out your keychains, please? Those keychains aren't given for no reason. They are going to be an important part for this mini-game we're going to play."

"Game, mini-game, whatever. I'm not playing," Vanitas, one of Namine's classmates answered from back of the crowd with a loud voice. Namine glanced at him.

"You sure, Van?" she asked.

Vanitas didn't answer, trying to ignore her.

"Oh," was the only thing Namine said. Vanitas shot her a glare and Namine happily replied with a sweet smile.

A sweet smile added with certain intense dark aura.

A few seconds passed.

"Fine, _fine._ I'm playing!" Vanitas grumbled.

"Gooood boy," Namine never stopped smiling.

Some of their classmates clapped their hands and cheered. "Way to go, Namine!"

"My pleasure," The girl flashed a victorious smirk. "Ah, I should continue. Boys and girls have different kinds of keychains, but between the two kinds- key and lock, each has its own pair. The objective is: to find your match by testing yours with others. You'll know when you've found your 'soulmate', the key would fit perfectly and the lock would successfully be unlocked. When you do, please come up to the stage and the lucky couples will receive prizes from me~!"

"One question, please!" one of the guests asked, raising a hand.

"Yes?"

"Are you playing the game too, Namine?"

Namine smiled. "Nope. I'll just sit here and have fun watching you guys, thank you. And for your information, I don't know who's gonna be paired with whom, so let's fate decide!" she stopped for a second before continuing with softer voice. "...except for you, Riku."

Riku, a long silver-haired senior clad in white tuxedo quickly became everyone's attention. His cool aqua-blue eyes glanced up suggestively at Namine from the corner of the hall. The birthday girl gave him a loving smile.

"Don't forget that you're mine. You have the keychain as well, but I believe the power of love won't let you have another soulmate other than me, right?"

Riku 'hmph'ed before smirking.

"Of course, love."

A group of girls squealed in unison.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"Riku is playing too!"

"I wanna be Riku-senpai's soulmate!"

"Noo~ he's so gonna be _mine_!"

"I won't lose for your sake, Senpai~!"

"Whoa, back off! Riku is destined to be _my_ soulmate!"

"Wow, I think there is a competition going on already," Xion said in amazement.

"Hahaha, I'm starting to feel sorry for him instead," Roxas replied, sweatdropping. "Come to think of it, doesn't Namine seem...different tonight?"

Xion giggled. "She must enjoy being dubbed the Queen of the Night, I think that's why."

"And this game... I should've realized somehow by looking at her suddenly-strange-behavior when she gave us the invitation..."

Noticing Xion's questioning expression, Roxas quickly said, "N-never mind," fondling his necktie (again) nervously as he remembered the time Namine teased him by labeling him and Xion as 'an item'.

"Boys and girls, can you please divide into two groups, one in the right side, one in the left side," The MC announced, finally being let to take over the mic.

"Well, got to go there. See you, Roxas. Don't pick a strange girl!" Xion said jokingly.

"And don't you pick a dumb-looking guy, Xi," Roxas replied. He secretly wished that he was Xion's soulmate, but judging by the number of participants...there seemed to be not much of a chance for him. Unless he got tremendously lucky.

_**"GAME...START!"**_

* * *

><p>Right now, Roxas was completely lost among the crowd. Everyone seemed busy testing and searching for their pair. He saw several familiar faces:<p>

Tidus, who was in almost the same condition as he was;

Sora trying to find Kairi, and Kairi trying to find Sora when the two were going round and round in a circle of crowd without meeting; (Roxas was certain they were going to find each other later, though.)

Selphie going all crazy and jumpy about 'catching' hot guys for keychain matchings. (Roxas went another way as he thought an encounter with her would be rather troublesome and time-wasting.)

Wakka, whom Roxas recognized as a close friend of Tidus, only standing in one place, hoping for girls to ask him- when no one even noticed his presence. Poor guy.

Riku was nowhere to be seen. It seemed he had managed to hide somewhere safe from his crazy fangirls.

Namine -the Queen- was sitting in a throne-like chair specially put at the stage, obviously having fun watching everyone like a queen observing her people.

As Roxas was getting confused of being asked to match keychains from here and there, he decided to look for Xion instead. He had had enough. He decided to test his luck, no matter how small the chance was.

But finding her wasn't going to be easy. The crowd was all mixed with white and pink.

Then Roxas faintly saw someone with gloves and dress with pink ribbon. That shade of pink, there's no mistaking it, he thought.

Roxas steadily broke his way through the crowd with his eyes locked on to the certain color's movement. And...

'Gotcha!'

The person gasped. "Roxas!" she exclaimed.

"Xion! Finally..." Roxas sighed in relief.

"Found your partner yet?"

"No, I- uh, come on Xi, we better get to the side of the hall," he said a bit wearily as he took Xion's hand and led her out of the crowded center.

"...Roxas," Xion called his name shyly. The blonde boy turned to his friend.

Xion looked at her hand which Roxas was holding. The boy followed his friend's gaze then blushed.

"O-Oh, sorry," He stuttered, releasing Xion's hand gently, missing the warmth.

"N-no no, it's okay," Xion said, faint blush present on her cheeks. "S-so...?"

"S-so what?"

"Uh, w-well," Xion opened her other balled up hand, revealing her lock keychain.

"Do you want to try my keychain...maybe?"

Roxas nervously took out his key. "S-sure. I was going to ask you...anyway."

Xion cleared her throat a bit to calm herself as Roxas tried to insert the key.

"If they don't match..." Xion whispered somewhat sadly.

"Believe in the power of love," Roxas answered half-jokingly, eyes focused on his task.

Xion didn't took it as a joke, however. She felt her face heating up.

"E-eh? Err, yeah! You're right, hahaha-"

Right then Roxas felt the lock snap open, and his eyes grew wide.

"...It opened!"

Xion gasped. "Really!?"

"Wow, we did it!" Roxas exclaimed.

Namine stood up and grabbed the mic. "And it looks like...a lucky couple have found their soulmates! You two, Roxas and Xion! I command you to come up here, _now!_ Give them a big round of applause, everyone!"

All attention went to the two. They gave them a smile and applauded.

Xion just stood there looking at everyone, smiling shyly. She still couldn't believe that her keychain and Roxas' matched. She did wish for it just now, but for it to actually happen, that was really something.

"May I have your hand, my lady?" she heard Roxas said. The boy was grinning, looking just as happy as herself, with one hand held out, waiting for hers.

Xion blushed as she let him took her hand and guide her to the stage, once again hand-in-hand. The guests, especially her and Roxas' classmates cheered and some even whistled teasingly. That only made Xion blush more, although she felt strangely happy.

"Lovebirds," Namine said when the two walked up. "To have you two here, surely it's_ fated,_ huh?" They could heard Sora and the other guys whistling at them again.

Noticing Roxas' slight glare, Namine quickly continued, "...but I've told you already, even _I_ don't know with whom your keychain is gonna pair with, right? _Riiight?_" She grinned. Roxas and Xion sweatdropped.

"And soo...the prize for you two is...free dessert coupons for Sweetheart Cafe~! I know Xion really likes their cakes so you should take her there for a date, Roxas!"

The blonde boy tried his best not to blush. "Namine!"

"Hush now," Namine countered. "Next is...this!" She took a bouquet of flowers from the MC and gave it to Xion, who accepted it happily.

"Let's take some pictures~" she cheered and a cameraman walked up.

Namine stood in the center, smiling as she hugged both Roxas and Xion.

"Smile!" The cameraman said.

**CLICK!**

"Now I want just both of you," Namine said, releasing her friends' arms. "C'mon, Roxas, get closer, get closer," she insisted, pushing the blonde boy.

"Sheesh, I know," Roxas said as he moved closer to Xion, putting his hand on her waist.

Xion blushed harder. "U-um..."

Roxas smiled. "I want us...to always be close like this," he whispered.

**CLICK!**

"Thank you so much," Namine said to the cameraman.

Xion whispered back to him. "...me too... I really like...being with you, Roxas."

"Then... will you be my girlfriend, Xion?"

For a second, the girl's eyes widened at the question before she smiled in pure joy. She didn't give him a verbal answer, instead she pulled the boy's necktie, causing their lips to collide into a kiss.

"Hey, look!"

"Woow!"

"Score, Roxas!"

"Camera!"

**CLICK!**

It became the best scoop of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! I hope you like it! XD<strong>

**I know my writing style's not that good compared to other people, but I hope I can still expect reviews?**

**Lastly, thank you for reading and bye-bye!**


End file.
